


Just Saying

by flowercrownmikey



Series: Song Based Fanfictions [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Muke asf, Random Song Challenge, Songfic, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Challenge: Just Saying</p><p>Luke's boyfriend is an asshole and Michael really fucking hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Saying

**Author's Note:**

> Song By: 5 Seconds Of Summer

_You got a boyfriend and he's a total loser,_

Michael remembered when Luke had first came out to the band. He was a nervous stuttering mess and it was 4.30 in the morning on a Saturday. Ashton and Calum were just as pissed to be pulled out of bed, Michael smiled at the memory.

"I gathered you here today," Luke had started with and Michael had snorted, water coming out of his mouth because he was drinking it moments before. He wiped it off when the glare Luke was giving him almost pierced through him. Luke was a nervous wreck but he eventually just came out with it.

"I'm gay." Sure, Michael may have not had the best reaction but it was at least better than Calum's yelling. Ashton slipped out and went back to bed, pulling Calum with him and telling him to sleep on it and talk to Luke in the morning. Michael was genuinely surprised but he remembered staying up for hours and talking to Luke about his discovery.

That was the simple part of it. Back then, Luke was innocent little Lukey who didn't like being in relationships and always cuddled up to the boys because they were his protection. Now, Michael realised, staring at the two boys holding hands in front of him, Luke had grown up.

"This... This is Alex. We've been dating for a few weeks." Luke introduced the boy. "Alex, this is Ashton," Alex shook his hand with a smile. "Calum." Alex shook his hand too.

Luke pulled Alex over to Michael, everybody watching the exchange as Alex's eyes widened. "And um, you know Michael." Yes, Michael did know him. He didn't approve.

"No." Michael stated immediately, watching Luke's face drop and Alex's hand retreat. Ashton and Calum snickered from where they sat next to Michael because it would be Michael who disapproved of Luke's first gay relationship.

"Mikey-" Luke started to protest with a pout.

"You could date Ashton and I would be less annoyed. Have you forgotten how much of an asshole this guy is?" Ashton burst into laughter, pulling Luke away from Alex and onto his lap. Alex look at the band, mostly Michael, with an annoyed frown.

"You barely know me!" Alex argued as Michael just laughed, pulling Luke from Ashton and into his own lap.

"I don't need to. It's not happening."

_All your friends tell you that he's got no future,_

"It's been a month now guys, you need to accept that I'm with him!" Luke had woken to boys up at a stupid hour again. Michael wondered why Luke liked to talk in the middle of the night but he was too tired to try and figure it out.

"He's not right for you." Ashton said with a pout.

"Do you really see yourself with him in a few years? Adopting? Getting married?" Calum added.

"I fucking hate him." Michael finally concluded, the two boys shyly nodding at his blunt statement to agree. "I hate everything; he's a dick-"

"So are you." Luke cut him off. Michael and Luke always argued, it happened all the time and most of the time the arguments ended with them saying sorry and cuddling in bed. Calum leant into Ashton's side to watch the argument play out; Michael and Luke were both very bad at insulting each other and these arguments were hilarious.

"He's a low-life."

"You're just some punk in a band."

"At least I make money."

"He's an intern Michael, he's working towards making money." They began getting in each other's personal space.

"At least I'm hot." Michael smirked and the boys made a childish 'ooh' noise quietly.

"He's- you- Mikey!" Luke whined and started to pout. He flopped onto the sofa next to Ashton and Calum and didn't protest when Michael picked him up and placed his arms around him, cuddling him. Ashton and Calum both sent Michael a small smile and went back to the bunks.

_But they like me. Just saying._

Alex was on the bus again. He's been dating Luke for two and a half months and Michael was really, really sick of it. Michael now knew Alex, and yes, Michael was right, he is an asshole. He makes Luke cook for him like some fucking slave, makes Luke get him his drinks and shows him off like a trophy wife because he's 'Luke Hemmings from that boy band' and for a start, they were totally punk; not a boy band. Alex was the definition of Michaels worst nightmare.

"Babe, could you get me and Steve some more beer please?" Luke, pouting, stood up and Michael lost it. Not only was Alex making Luke be his own personal waiter, but he'd invited (yes, Alex had invited) his best friend onto the bands bus too, and was giving Luke's waiter services to him. Michael was so done with seeing his best friend being pushed around. He stormed over to where Luke was standing up and gently pushed him into Ashton's lap, giving Ashton a pointed look that said 'keep him there' and stalked over to Alex.

He punched him straight in the face, missing his nose by mere millimetres and getting his cheek.

"What the fuck?" Steve immediately yelled, seeing his best friend doubled over in pain. Calum was laughing, Michael realised and it made him smile. They all really hated Alex.

That was only the first time Michael punched Alex.

_He barely takes you out, if he does he's late, and when the check comes he always makes you pay. I'd never do that. Just saying._

"Why isn't he here yet?" Calum asked Luke, walking into the front room of the bus and sitting on the sofas right in between Ashton and Michael. Michael was glaring at the door of the bus since Alex was almost an hour late to pick Luke up for one of their dates. Alex didn't take Luke on nearly enough and when he finally decides to; he's really late. Michael could not hate him any more than he does if he tried.

"He's stuck in traffic," Luke told them quietly, and then an even quieter, "apparently."

Luke had done his hair, put on his favourite skinny jeans and even bought a new shirt. He hadn't told the boys this, Michael could just tell when it came down to Luke. He'd had enough of Alex treating Luke like dirt. It had been the worst 4 months of his life and Michael really couldn't take it anymore.

He stood up, walking over to Luke and pulling him to sit down on the couch on Ashton's lap. A safe zone.

"I'll be ready in 5 minutes." Michael told Luke.

"What?"

"I'm taking you out Lucas, fuck Alex for being late." Michael told Luke before walking to the back part of the bus and finding his clothes. He pulled on some nice jeans and borrowed a button-down shirt from Ashton before pulling his fingers through his hair with some gel to style it. That would have to do. He walked back out to see Ashton and Calum cooing over a blushing Luke.

Michael held out his hand, like a true gentleman, to pull Luke up from the sofa.

"Give me your phone." Ashton told Luke. Luke hesitated but put his hand into his back pocket and pulled out everything in i; his phone and his wallet. He separated them, handing Ashton the phone but Michael pulled his wallet out of his hand too.

"Why are you taking money?" Michael asked him. When Luke stayed silent Michael's mouth dropped open. "Does he make you pay for dates?"

"I have more money-" Luke tried to argue quietly but the breath was knocked out of him when Michael started pulling him towards the door of the bus. Michael threw Luke's wallet onto the kitchen counter behind him and grabbed Luke's hand into his own, opening the door and helping him down the steps.

_You should leave him 'cause it really makes me sick. Just saying, just saying._

This time, Michael, Ashton and Calum had woken Luke up at 3am. Michael had carried Luke into the living room, sat him down on a chair facing the sofa and shook him awake. Luke woke up to the three boys staring at him.

"Its gone on too long now, Luke." Calum stated nervously.

"Is this an intervention?" Luke asked them all. They slowly nodded, following Michael's lead.

"You've been with Alex for 6 months now. It's... Luke, he treats you really badly. You know he does." Ashton gently told the blond boy.

"Leave him, Luke." Michael, of course, just wanted to get straight to the point.

"What? No!"

"What is keeping you with this dickhead?!" Michael yelled at him. "Nothing is good about him. You could do so much better-"

"Like who?!" Red-faced, Luke yelled back, holding back tears because he and Michael had never got this bad. They fought all the time but never so much that they were yelling at the top of their voices and close to tears.

"If it gets him out of your fucking life, anyone!"

Luke stared back at Michael with tears in his eyes.

"Break up with him." Michael said quietly. "Please, Luke."

Luke didn't say anything. He hesitated before shaking his head and Michael was ready to tear his own hair out.

"Leave him." Michael said it gently again.

"Then what?" Luke replied, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Date me."

Luke pushed Michael away from him with a forceful shove so he landed half on top of Calum and half of top of Ashton. Michael stared up at him with a red face and a pout he didn't know that he was wearing.

"That isn't funny, Mike!" Luke cried out and he was out of the room and back into the comfort of his own bunk within seconds.

_When you change your mind I'll be waiting 'cause I'm better than him. Just saying._

Michael decided he needed a new approach. Since the whole 'date me' thing Luke hadn't spoken to Michael and it had been a week now. It was early again, almost 2am and Michael couldn't sleep because his best friend not speaking to him was really getting to him.

He crawled out of his bunk, landing on the floor with a thud and sighing. The boys were sleeping by now, all of them in their own respective bunks. Michael wished he could sleep but the guilt was plaguing him. He didn't regret what he said though, Luke needed to break up with Alex, that much was obvious. This is how he knows that he just needs a different approach, something softer.

He pulled back the curtain to Luke's bunk and saw him curled up in the small area, clutching his pillow in a tight grasp and scrunching his eyes up. Luke was kind of an ugly sleeper, Michael decided, but he didn't mind. Michael pulled back Luke's blanket and shuffled into the bed beside him. Luke stirred and finally opened his eyes, turning over and taking one look at Michael before making pulling Michaels arms around himself and sighing contently.

"I'm sorry," Michael whispered, tightening his arms and nuzzling into Luke's neck. "Why are we fighting so often Luke?"

"I don't know." Luke's voice was a whisper and that was the last word said before they fell asleep.

_Got a big house, he says he lives alone, but when I drove by I could see his mom was home._

"I think I'm really getting somewhere with this internship." Alex told Luke with a smile. Michael scoffed quietly, turning to mimic his expression to Calum. Calum laughed quietly.

"Good." Luke said curtly, not making any eye contact with Alex whatsoever. Michael was worried now, it had only been another week since their cuddle in bed and every night Luke had crawled into Michaels bunk after crying thinking Michael wouldn't notice. The boys could all hear Luke's whimpers and strained coughing to cover up the sound of his heavy breathing but pretended not to. Luke cried almost every night now and it was just getting painful. Every night Michael would also pretend to be asleep when Luke crawled into bed with him and made Michaels arms wrap around himself. It was soul destroying.

"Steve just texted me, I have to go." Alex just gave Luke a smile before walking off the bus. Luke let out a sigh when he left, crumpling against Michael on the sofa and wrapping the older boys arms around him like usual.

"What's going on, Luke?" Ashton asked quietly from his seat on the sofa. Michael put his face on Luke's neck, pulling the boy flush against him and letting his eyelashes fan against his skin.

"He's um- I saw some texts on his phone- he's like-" Luke stuttered.

"Cheating?" Calum asked immediately with an angry edge to his tone.

"No, no, he's not...a-attracted to me?" Luke choked out the words so painfully that everyone in the room could feel them. Michael's breath caught in his throat but he didn't move from his position.

Ashton sighed, looking at Luke with pitiful eyes, "why are you still with him Luke?"

"You're attractive." Calum told him in an argumentative tone. How could somebody like Alex look at Luke and not find him beautiful?

"You're too good for him. He's just a poor little boy who's living out of his best friends pocket."

_I got my own place. Just saying._

"Please leave him." Michael asked Luke that night when the boy climbed into his bed. All of the boys were awake, all heard Luke's crying and all heard Luke climb up to Michaels bunk like usual. What surprised them all was Michael saying something. Ashton and Calum were both hoping another argument wouldn't break out but they also really wanted Michael to break through to Luke this time.

"I didn't know you were awake." Luke's voice was scratchy and hoarse and it hurt Michael even more.

"P-please," Michael whispered close to a cry. "I can't- I can't take this anymore Luke. I'll do anything, just break up with him."

"Mikey-"

"No, don't tell me you can't, tell me why. You're killing me Luke."

"Go to sleep, Mikey." Michael turned away from Luke as a sob broke out of his body. Luke wrapped his arms around Michael and pulled him close, putting the covers over both of them and waiting for the boy in his arms to drift into a sleeping state. "Love you," Luke whispered quietly, the sound echoing in the dark space.

_He says he loves you, but it's all an act. He's seeing someone else right behind your back._

The 7 month mark came and Luke was a mess. Michael wasn't much better. They didn't sleep alone anymore, always going to one of the others' beds in the middle of the night and cuddling until they woke up. Sometimes the other boys could hear Michael begging Luke to leave Alex, or they could hear Luke crying and Michael padding down from his own bunk to comfort the young boy. Ashton and Calum didn't really know how to fix the situation themselves.

Alex and Steve were both on the bus again, playing COD much to everyone's protest. They'd taken over the place, really. Luke was sitting on Michaels lap, much to Alex's protest but Michael threatened to hit him again (he's lost count how may times he's hit him now) and Luke could stay.

"Yes, die bitch!" Steve shouted and the loud noises of a machine gun sounded through the room. Luke settled back into Michaels hold and contently closed his eyes.

"If you really loved him you'd be in his arms right now instead of mine." Michael whispered into Luke's ear, nudging it with his nose afterwards.

"I don't love him." Luke replied quietly, his voice being drowned out by the video game to everybody but Michael.

"Please tell me why you stay with him?"

Luke sighed, "because leaving him means starting again, being alone again, not having anything to fall back on again. It's stupid, I know."

"You've got Ashton, Calum," Michael turned Luke's face to his own, kissing his cheek like he'd started doing at night. "You've got me."

"Can you fucking stop kissing my boyfriend, please. How would you like it if I kissed Steve right here in front of you?" The last part was directed at Like and it made Michaels head snap up.

"In front of him? What the fuck do you mean in front of him?" Michael started to get annoyed but even as Luke started to pull away from him he still pulled him cliser, making his arms tighter and nudging his nose against Luke's ear as an apology.

"Is something happening behind closed doors?" Calum added, looking between Alex and Steve.

"Is something happening with them?" Alex returned angrily, pointing at Michael and Luke's cuddly form.

_You know I'd never do that. Just saying._

"Then leave him!" Michael yelled at Luke loudly. They were both in the front room, FIFA paused on the screen because bother of them could sleep but as always, an argument had broken out.

"I want to!" Michael was stunned for a second because Luke had ever replied like that before. "I'm scared, okay?! Alex scares the shit out of me! He's tame around you because he's scared of you!"

"Then leave him with me in the room." Michael said as if it was simple. Maybe it was.

"I don't want to be alone." Luke said quietly, looking at the paused game on the TV instead of at Michael.

Michael shook his head in disbelief. "I'm really going to have to spell this out for you aren't I?"

"What?-" Michael cut Luke off, grabbing his jaw and pulling his face closer. Without hesitation he kissed him; his best friend of however many years. He moved his body then, sliding closer to Luke so their thighs were pressed together. Luke pulled away first, moving away so they were nowhere near each other and not looking at Michael before standing up.

"You're not gay, Mikey."

"You don't get to tell me my own sexuality, Luke."

_You should leave him 'cause it really makes me sick. Just saying, just saying._

Luke told Alex to come over the next day. He still hadn't arrived yet but he'd sent a text saying that he was on his way.

He sat in Michaels lap, Ashton and Calum next to them on the sofa watching mean girls, of all things. Luke was actually enjoying the movie but it didn't stop his nerves breaking through. Especially when the door handle jiggled before a loud knocking filled the bus. Michael had locked the door on purpose.

"Oh god, oh god." Luke began muttering, clinging to Michael as he stood up and walked towards the door. Like didn't want to let go of Michael because that meant letting go of his safety blanket.

"You can do this," Michael told him in a whisper, putting his hand on the key to unlock the door. "I love you."

"You love me?" Luke asked him, still clinging in but having wrapped his legs around Michaels hips so he wouldn't fall. Michael just nodded, flicking the key so the door unlocked. "I love you too."

Luke broke up with Alex as soon as they opened the door.

_You don't need him, I'll help you get over it. Just saying, just saying._


End file.
